


Too Close A Shave

by avengercat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercat/pseuds/avengercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns from a long mission without access to a razor but when he gets back he shapes his beard like Tony's just to see what it looks like.  Then the alarm goes off and he doesn't get  a chance to finish shaving it all off.  When Tony sees him, he laughs his ass off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close A Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/gifts).



> Inspired by this post: http://bootycap.tumblr.com/post/77444323135/steve-going-on-a-long-term-mission-without-access  
> "steve going on a long term mission without access to a razor but when he gets back he finally shaves but as he’s doing it, he shapes his beard like tony’s just to see what it looks like but then the alarm goes off and he has to suit up before he can shave it all off and when tony see hims he laughs his ass off"

The mission had been far, far too long. Or rather, one mission had bled into another and another sending him further and further away from home – or home base. He’d barely had time to brush his teeth before either another set of goons crashed in or he had to crash in on them. All in all, the stress had been nearly overwhelming for weeks. Now, finally done, he arrived back to the Tower. It was uncharacteristically quiet and a quick with JARVIS explained that most of them were off on missions though a few were hanging in the common areas. 

Not feeling energetic enough to seek company, he headed for his rooms, sighing at the peace of just being _home_. JARVIS gently informed him that he’d taken the liberty of starting up a shower and Steve was utterly grateful once again for Tony’s generosity in providing the Avengers with such incredible accommodations. Though the bed looked utterly tempting, the lure of a hot shower and real soap and shampoo was a siren’s song. Stripping off, he stepped into the heated water and groaned. This was the greatest feeling in the world, he was certain. He luxuriated in the scent of his favourite shampoo and conditioner, the smooth sensation of lathering himself up. The cascade of water gently pummelled the knots that had been building up over the weeks and he relaxed into the bliss of cleanliness. Turning off the taps, he’s pleasantly surprised when the temperature doesn’t immediately drop when he leaves the dewed area. Apparently he’d been in long enough for the whole bathroom to remain heated, something he’d usually feel guilty about but can’t quite bring himself to care about today.

Tousling his hair dry he realized the shower had woken him up, not enough to want to leave his private rooms but enough to consider undertaking the task that had been bugging him, his facial hair. The extended missions had taken their toll and over the weeks he’d given up trying to locate a razor and grown fairly accustomed to short beard that had grown in. Catching sight of himself in the mirror and the barely used gift of shaving kit at hand (he’d received it only a few days before the first away-mission), he decides to make use of it before sleep. While generally being less than clean shaven bugs him on a nearly fundamental level, curiosity for what he might look like with a moustache, handlebars or soulpatch causes him to decide to play a little and not just shave his beard off all at once. It wasn’t like he was going to get a chance to play at this too often unless he decided he really wanted to go through growing a beard just to shave it back off.

Lathering the shaving cream onto his face is soothing and a throwback to his youth, watching his father shave before going off to work. The ritual’s somehow ingrained in his hands because stropping the razor takes barely a thought and then he’s ready to make some art. He shaves his cheeks first, testing the razor and getting the feel for the blade again. The neckbeard is next and he can already tell it’s going to feel like heaven when he’s done. Finding himself thinking about famous facial hair styles, inevitably, Tony’s comes to mind. He laughs to himself a little, then feeling up to the challenge, decides why not. Steve shapes the moustache, carefully disconnecting it from the remainder of the beard, then pauses, mentally studying his recollection of the goatee portion. He starts with the hourglass, then cautiously takes off the almost rectangular sections that highlight his jawline. He adds the finishing touches, sharpening the ends of the goatee that _just_ don’t meet the moustache, wets a towel and smoothes away the remaining lather. 

Rinsing the razor, he checks his work. It’s perfect and he can’t help but laugh at himself. He wouldn’t say that he looks like a blond Tony Stark but it’s a pretty clear tribute. He has half a mind to snap a photo and send it along when the building comes alive, alarms blaring. _Could supervillains just take a vacation?_ He groans, dropping the towel wrapped around his waist as he exits the bathroom. The cool temperature of his room is jolt from the steamy comfort and he hurries into one of his alternate, clean (thank goodness), suits. The tightness at his cheeks reminds him that he wasn’t done in the bathroom and hurriedly he slaps on some antiseptic and moisturizer.

Steve arrives in a rush to the Control Room, glad not to be last as Sam hustles in behind him. “What’s the situation?”

“Hey guys, umm, actually it was nothing, _someone_ forgot to pass through security measures upon entering the building and so the local alert went off – Steve what are you wearing?!” Tony turned around from the giant screens, his jaw dropped. “Is that? Are you?”

“I had no idea you were such a big fan Cap ,” Clint smirks from up on his perch. The billionaire meanwhile had begun laughing uncontrollably. 

“Steve, seriously, what were you thinking? Can you do this everyday? No wait, don’t, then they’ll call it something not-me,” he dissolves into another bout of laughter. “Ohhhh, you’re turning red, it’s okay Cap, imitation’s the highest form of flattery or whatever it is they say.”

“I was just getting creative shaving,” Steve defended. Then, with exaggerated coolness. “Why, do you think I wear it better than you?”

“Not in your dreams, darling but it was a nice try.” Tony still sounds high incomprehensible with with mirth. Hearing the rest of the team in the room crack up at the two of them, Steve grins like a dolt. He didn’t realize quite how much he missed trading quips and the casual ribbing being away for so long. This is home and he’s glad to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering doing a bonus chapter following up with Steve/Tony in private, let me know what you think!


End file.
